onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Squard
| jva=Seiji Sasaki| eva=| }} "Great Whirlpool Spider" Squardo is an infamous New World pirate who allied himself with Whitebeard. Appearance Squardo is a pale, slim man of average height. He has a bald top, but light-brown wavy hair that flows long downwards. He is often seen sticking his tongue out and has sharp teeth. He wears a spider design on his forehead of which has a spiral at the bottom, with a diagonally-placed headband that attaches to it. He wears a dark grey, long coat with ruffled edges over a similar designed, lighter-colored shirt, and dark pants that almost reach his armpits, with some buckles and strings on the front, tucked inside boots, and with ruffled, lighter-colored edges as well. Around his neck he has a dark red tie. Personality Squardo is a person of loyalty, as he swore allegiance towards Whitebeard and was willing to risk his own life to save his friend, Portgas D. Ace. He was also very hurt when he lost his faithful crew to Gol D. Roger, and felt lonely until Whitebeard took him in. However, Squardo tends to hold grudges of his past. He developed a hatred towards the Pirate King for killing his old crew, and this hatred extended to Roger's son, Ace. Squardo felt betrayed when he found out all this, and using this shock and hatred, Admiral Akainu was easily able to deceive Squardo into thinking that Whitebeard was plotting to betray all of his allies. When Whitebeard kindly told him not to hold children accountable for the sins of their fathers, Squardo discarded his philosophy of children inheriting their parents' sins. Relationships Gol D. Roger Before the Pirate King was executed 24 years ago, he killed all of Squardo's loyal crewmates, all of whom fought by their captain's side faithfully. Their loss made Squardo hate Roger deeply, a hatred that was well known to both Whitebeard and the Marines. Edward Newgate After losing his entire crew to Roger, Squardo was taken in by Whitebeard, who treated him like a son, and saved him from the loneliness of losing all of his nakama. Squardo, in return, thought of Whitebeard as a father figure, but felt betrayed when thinking that Whitebeard was planning to sacrifice all of his allies to save Ace. When Whitebeard proved otherwise, Squardo broke down in tears for his mistakes. Portgas D. Ace Squardo managed to befriend Ace, who was a member of the Whitebeard Pirates that Squardo allied himself with. Of course this was before learning of Ace being the son of Gol D. Roger, which when he did, Squardo felt betrayed and a fool for it. Seeing Whitebeard treat Ace as something special made the impact even harsher. To this end, he was fully prepared to believe Akainu's lies regarding Whitebeard's false betrayal. When Whitebeard claimed that Ace is no different than any other of his sons, Squardo broke down in tears. Abilities and Powers Squardo has managed to make himself an infamous reputation in the New World, and has managed to ally himself with Whitebeard. His strength or ability as a captain seems to be highly respected by Whitebeard, as he was Whitebeard's first choice in leading the counter attack against the Marines. Squardo is a swordsman, and he wields a normal sized katana and an oversized one, the latter which he used to stab through Whitebeard's chest. Taking advantage of Whitebeard's trust and aging weakness, Squardo managed to get one sneak attack on the great pirate, something that Marco claimed was usually impossible. Also, he quickly retaliated after Marco slammed his head down on the deck in an attempt to immobilize him. History Past While Gol D. Roger was still alive, he killed all the members of Squardo's crew, which led Squardo to carry an intense hatred towards the Pirate King. Sometime later, he was taken in by Whitebeard, Roger's enemy, at which time he was all alone. Squardo befriended Ace, without the knowledge of Ace being the son of his greatest enemy, and rebuilt his crew. Marineford arc Squardo and his crew are first seen, along with a fleet of 42 other infamous pirate crews, allied with the Whitebeard Pirates, attacking Marineford to save Portgas D. Ace from his execution. When Whitebeard changed his strategy due to Ace's execution being moved to an earlier time, he tried to contact Squardo to have him lead the New World pirate allies to attack the Marine battleships. However, according to Squardo's crew, he had disappeared to an unknown location, leading Whitebeard to contact the Decalvan Brothers instead. Squardo appears on Whitebeard's ship, apologizing for being absent when Whitebeard needed him. As Whitebeards announces that he will now join the fray himself, Squardo pledges his continued allegiance to Whitebeard, saying that he will continue to help him. However, to Whitebeard's surprise, Squardo suddenly impales him through the chest with his blade. Marco then attacks him, and demands the reason for his actions. Squardo claims that Whitebeard had betrayed him twice: the first being when he didn't tell him that Ace was the son of Gol D. Roger, the man Squardo hates the most for having killed his first crew; the second being when he sold out his New World allies to the Marines for saving Ace. Admiral Akainu, had in fact following the orders of Sengoku, deceived Squardo, using his shock of knowing Ace's origins against him, and making him believe Whitebeard's betrayal. Having understood this, Whitebeard hugs Squardo, telling him he loves him anyway, and begins his last attack against the Marines, leaving Squardo on the Moby Dick tearful for his mistakes. Seeing Squardo on the ground sobbing, Marco suggests that he redeem himself. After Ace was rescued by Luffy and Mr. 3, he uses the Black Paddleship to charge towards the battlefield, so that the Whitebeard Pirates along with the allies could escape while he was fighting the Marines, stating that this is not be enough to redeem himself, but that he must at least do this, or he can't go on. When Whitebeard stops the ship, Squardo seems surprised. When Whitebeard says that it's not the right way to have a son die before his father, Squardo seems moved. Whitebeard then states that Squardo shouldn't be so overconfident in himself, since his "pesky stab" hardly harmed Whitebeard at all. He is later seen watching Akainu taunting Ace, telling him that Whitebeard ended up being wounded by his own ally (referring to Squardo himself). When the Blackbeard Pirates launched a barrage of bullets and blades at Whitebeard, killing him in the process, Squardo was seen crying. Major Battles * Squardo's first pirate crew vs. Roger Pirates (unseen) *Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. the Marines and Shichibukai **Squardo vs. Marine Officers **Squardo vs. Edward Newgate (temporary betrayal) **Squardo vs. Marco (temporary betrayal) **Squardo vs. Marine Officers Trivia * He is the first person to be seen injuring Whitebeard in the series. Site Navigation Category:Pirate Captains Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Allies